


Hexley's Vexing Adventures Part 6: Messing with Magic

by Redsabdlcreations



Series: Hexley's Vexing Adventures [6]
Category: ABDL - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, Humiiliation, Magic, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations
Summary: Hexley learns how magic works and what the hotel owner plans for her.





	Hexley's Vexing Adventures Part 6: Messing with Magic

Option 5: Check out the Mystery Drawer   
Hexley decided to sort through her administrative work first. “I better get my office in order, then I can get back into that drawer.” Hexley pulled a pair of jeans and a button up blouse, she was happy to see her normal clothes. No frills and no room for a diaper anywhere to be seen. From her drawers she pulled a pair of socks and a bra. At her underwear drawer, she pulled it open only to find a shock. Half of the drawer was filled with the panties she’d gathered and come to enjoy as hers- the other half greeted her as squares of folded plastic. A folded piece of paper sat on top of the intruder in her drawer. She opened the note pensively. Why did this keep happening to her?

Young Hexley,  
I have left you some options as far as underwear, you may want to choose a more protected variety. You don’t want any more accidents in your big girl panties now do you? Be sure to make the right choice.  
-Mommy Walpurgisnacht

Hexley cringed after reading the letter. She really didn’t want to keep having accidents like she was, but she was powerless against the witch’s magic and the House of Leaves control. The whole “Mommy Walpurgisnacht” thing creeped her out too. This woman she’d just met had staked a claim of control on Hexley, who now had to look her in the eye and pretend to be her boss.   
“No,” she stated to the empty room “I am her boss, I don’t need to pretend; I just need to assert myself more.”   
Hexley nodded at her resolution- she was going to find a way to fight back. She turned again to her underwear drawer knowing that first she’d have to make a choice. Her immediate thought was to disregard the plastic diapers on one side. She didn’t even want to entertain the thought that she may need them. On the other hand she had already lost control last night, and if Julie and Ms. Nacht were telling her the truth, it would only get worse from this point on. She picked up the folded square; it wasn’t a full on diaper like before, but a pull-up. Not the normal medical grade white ones Ms. Nacht had provided her previously though. Her new stock was adorned with colorful flowers and Disney™ Princesses. “They are really trying to make me feel damn childish.” Hexley tested the diaper, stretching its elastic band between her hands. It was bigger than a normal pull-up would have been, meaning these were sized specifically for her. She did a quick check around the room, making sure she was well and truly alone here. She slipped her legs through the openings in the padded underwear and brought it up to her waist. It hugged her hips well and only bulged out a little around her groin and ass. It wasn't nearly as puffy as the monster from last night. She could realistically hide this beneath her pants without anybody noticing, and if she actually had to use the restroom she could just pull it down as intended. Still her eyes shifted longingly back to her panties, she wanted to feel like an adult again, and while they might not offer her any protection they made her feel more adult. “Maybe that’s just what I need if I feel more adult I can fight the magic a little better.” Hexley reached in and pulled one of her favorite pairs. It was a simple pair of blue striped bikini cut panties, but she found them intensely comfortable and she loved the way the stripes wrapped around and accented her ass. She pulled them up over her pull-up, somewhat hiding the childish designs on the puffy padding. Still the edges spilled from the leg and waist holes of her panties. It made sense- her panties fit her perfectly but when stretched over the diaper they squeezed it into her groin. She took a few precautionary steps. The padding rubbed into her groin just a little with each step. She could ignore it if she tried hard enough and she found she really didn’t want to remove her panties.  
“I just want to feel like a grown up dammit. I’m gonna wear this damn diaper just as a precaution but my panties stay with me, I'm an adult!” Hexley was yelling in her own head, although she didn’t know at who, but she felt like a point had to be made. She pulled on the rest of her clothes and checked herself in the mirror. No amount of bulge showed through her jeans; anybody looking at her wouldn’t be able to point out that she was wearing a diaper. Hexley walked next door to her office and flicked on the light. She’d come to be wary of every room she walked into, worrying that she’d see Ms. Walpurgisnacht standing there or that any door she’d open would lead to another room that shouldn’t exist. This time she counted herself lucky, seeing it was the management office, nothing unusual. “Okay, first let’s get some actual work done before I start snooping, I have a feeling if I don’t I might get… punished” Hexley rubbed the padding against her butt, fearing what may be worse than this. She sat at her desk and booted up the computer, she started to schedule shifts, using the previous weeks and months as a base. She clicked open the management email and her job postings next, nothing exciting but a few hotel bills in the email, she promptly paid them using the accounts on file that she’d been given to take care of expenses. The job posting already had a few leads. She read through a few resumes and even saved a few promising ones. She clicked closed her windows and looked over to the clock.  
10:27 AM  
She’d been working for almost three and a half hours without realizing it. Hexley decided that this had been enough time before she took a break. She spun around in her chair and scooted herself towards the mystery drawer incidentally grinding the padding of her pull-up into her groin. She remembered the wet squish of her full diaper in the booth of the dining hall, it felt so good when she’d tried it and she wanted nothing more in that moment then to bring herself to an orgasm in her drunken haze. Hexley wanted to be disgusted by this fact, she wanted to cringe at the thought, but more than anything she found herself AROUSED by the memory. She almost wanted to wet herself right there to get the same feeling and enjoyment from the pull-up she was wearing now. She shook her head and tried to banish the intruding lewd thought from her mind. She finished scooting towards the mystery drawer. “I really hope this is still the same drawer from before.” Hexley tried her key and was glad to see that it still opened the impossibly long drawer.She opened it all the way and stared at what had to be hundreds of files. She wanted to examine hers, but decided on a random one instead. She pulled a room file from the drawer at random, the actual folder a deep red with a plain white label.   
“Room 237” was written on the label.  
She opened the file carefully, but nothing popped out at her like she worried it would. Instead it read like a simple breakdown.

Room 237  
Inhabitant: Whateley, Lavinia (See File)  
Room type: Tentacle Hell  
Description: Ms. Whateley is trapped in a living room made of tentacles, every surface is organic. These tentacles keep her alive by feeding her and dealing with waste internally. They pleasure Ms. Whateley at all times, keeping her in a non stop cycle of orgasming. She has been trapped in room 237 for 4 months and currently has no possibility to recover her broken mind. Currently the room uses multiple phalas…

Hexley closed the file before she read any more- the idea of somebody being trapped like that sounded awful. “This place was sick and twisted, but to create a room like that and so many others, there's got to be a lot of power involved.” She ran her hand along the row of room files; this many meant that over two hundred and fifty rooms existed in the dark hallway. It truly was impossibly long and without reading more files, Hexley had no way of knowing what other rooms might be in there. She placed her hand on her groin, “Maybe I got lucky that they saw fit to put me into diapers.” Placing the file back, she noted that if she ended up in the dark hallway again opening doors randomly would be a terrible idea.   
Another file caught her eye while she looked for hers: Julie James  
She pulled the folder and opened it to see that it was in fact the Julie she’d met the other night, based on the picture attached to the first page. 

Subject: James, Julie  
Room:173 (See file for details)  
Description: Ms. James started work at the House of Leaves as a bellhop but guests found her rude and unhelpful. It was decided that because of her potential as a witch she would be given a second chance after being moved to the front desk for the night shift. As a way to hone her magical abilities she has been given lessons by Ms. Walpurgisnacht and as a way to curb her attitude she has slowly been regressed into diapers. This tactic not only teaches her humility but also will allow us to place a powerful source in a room. As such room 173 is currently set aside for Ms. James should the time come that she prove herself unworthy of employment at the House of Leaves. Regression started…

From there the file went on for pages about how specifically Julie had been regressed and what she’d actually gone through. So Julie was a witch too, and she was some sort of source for this place. Hexley wasn’t sure of what kind of source but given what Julie had told her from the night previously, she herself radiated some sort of magical power- did that mean she would also make a good “source” for the dark hallway? She closed Julie’s file, pulling hers from the drawer next. “Now I can see what they have planned for me.” She took a deep breath and flipped open the paper folder. Inside was a single sheet of paper. No picture or information on her like the other ones- instead it was a letter.  
Dear Hexley,  
Welcome to the House of Leaves. I’m sorry that I was not there to greet you in person but I’m rather busy. As you currently know The House of Leaves is not a normal hotel, it’s rather magical in fact. I started this place a long time ago as a haven for creatures of the night and humans alike and for a long time it worked really well. However, keeping this place’s supernatural attributes and amenities going is far too much for one witch to bear. I turned to an alternate method, the place you know as “The Dark Hallway” is essentially a battery pack with its inhabitants functioning like batteries. The rooms feed off of their biggest sexual desire. transforming to suit it and then feeding on the sexual energy that is released by living their biggest fantasy.  
Currently I've hired you on as the manager here, and this was no accident. You are a very powerful magic user, and you yourself have what it takes to run the House of Leaves. Unfortunately, the current witch in control won’t be so willing to give you the reigns. I hate to say, but I am unsure who actually is running the show at the moment. What I do know is that Ms. Walpurgisnacht is their familiar, if you can seize control over the maid she can lead you to the one holding her chain. I recommend you start by learning some magic, all that power is no good unless you know how to use it, I believe the goth girl knows enough to get you started, from that point you’ll have to find a witch in town to help you. I wish you the best of luck in your hostile takeover of my hotel.  
Sincerely   
The Owner

“What. The. Fuck.” Hexley closed her file and put it back into the drawer; that letter had given her so much information and she found it was a lot to process. She wasn’t sure if she even wanted to take over the House of Leaves, learn magic, or deal with Walpurgisnacht. Hexley just wanted to go home, but she had a feeling that the fetish witch who ran this place wasn't going to let that happen. “Okay, I’m just going to go find Julie and we’ll go from there. Past that I’m really not sure what the hell to do.” Hexley closed the magic cabinet and prepared to walk out of her office when her phone buzzed. A text message popped up on her screen from an unknown number, “Julie will come to you in 4 minutes. Wait for her in your office.”   
Hexley threw her phone down in frustration. “I really do not appreciate this invisible hand pulling me along bullshit.” She was yelling into her empty office at nobody in particular but was sure that somewhere some motherfucker with magic could hear her, or at least anybody beyond her door. True to the message’s words, Julie walked in exactly four minutes after Hexley had received the text. She wore the same dress from the night before, but instead of her wry grin she was mid yawn as she walked through the door. “Come on boss, right at the end of my all night shift you call me in here?” When she stopped rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and actually looked at Hexley her face got a little more serious- the newly appointed manager was fuming. Julie sat down in one of the chairs across from Hexley and crossed her hands in her lap waiting patiently for her to begin speaking. “I did not call you here Julie, I don't know who the fuck did but it wasn't me. At this point I've learned an awful lot about this hotel but now I need to know how to fight back. Some note told me you know how magic works so I want you to teach me.” Julie listened like a small child being told a story, and when Hexley had finished she nodded. “I can teach you the basics, boss, but I'm still curious about who told you all this.” Hexley glanced back to the drawer debating on how much she should tell Julie. “The owner clued me in on it, that's all I'm going to say. Now teach me magic dammit.” Julie put her hands up and nodded. “Alright easy now, the first step is being able to see magic around you. First unfocus your eyes and let the world around you go blurry. Ok good now re-focus as hard as you can and say thgiseurt.” Hexley followed the instructions and strained to regain focus after losing it. She stumbled a little over the foreign word but spat it out at the peak of her eyes regaining focus. Around the room Julie, the mystery drawer and various small objects all had a radiant blue glow around them, some pulsated while others remained constant. Hexley looked at her hand- it was outlined in the same blue coloring but hers was much thicker than everything else, almost like a solid wall of magic aura enveloped her. Julie you piped up again. “So now you can see auras. Anything with an aura has some sort of baseline magical ability or has had magic used on it. I saw you look at your hand and you have a wicked solid aura, like holy shit you have got to be super powerful.” Hexley kept looking around, she was feeling a little freaked out by the change in vision she’d just undergone. “This is fucking bonkers Julie, I don’t know why I would be so powerful or how I got to be this way.” Julie laughed in response. “You are gonna have to get used to it boss lady, this place is very much eat or be eaten and without using magic you’ll be in a worse position than I am.” Hexley sighed “Okay, okay, what else do I need to know.” Julie stood and pointed at a filing cabinet. “Ok so magic is really a lot simpler than you would think, all you have to do is say a word backwards and-” Hexley held her hands up and interrupted her teacher. “Did you say backwards? It’s really that stupidly simple?”   
“Yes.” Julie looked annoyed that she'd been interrupted “Now shut up and learn something. Anyway you say a basic command backwards and then just like you did with your eyes you’re going to focus as hard as you can on it, this will assert your will on whatever your trying to manipulate. Watch this, Nepo” The drawer Julie had been pointing at through her demonstration flew open with the brief command from her lips, she spoke again, “Esolc” and it shut itself. Hexley noticed her aura had dimmed a little when she said each word, almost like a battery running down. “With every spell you use your magic aura is going to deplete just a little bit, It gets very exhausting if you use too much. Alrighty, now you give it a go.”  
Hexley looked around the room for something to practice on when a whisper reached her ear. “Why waste your precious magic on some trivial inanimate object,? You have the perfect little doll right here to play with. Bend the girl to your will, make her what you want.”  
“I can’t do that to Julie, she’s been so nice to me and really I don’t have it in me to torture somebody like that.” Hexley’s thoughts may have been pure in intent but she remembered the frilly diaper cover under the goth’s dress and how adorable she looked. She bit her lower lip when she thought about seeing it again. “I can’t believe how hot that sounds to me!” Hexley focused in on Julie, her morals clouded by a horny desire to expose the girl. “Tfil” she said and Julie’s hands grabbed the hem of her skirt. Her eyes went wide and she barely got out a “What the…” before she lifted her dress high totally exposing the thick constrained thick padding, Hexley stood and admired the outfit. “Turn” she ordered and Julie obeyed, exposing the lines of white lace ruffles that stretched across her thick diaper butt. She looked embarrassed but stayed quiet for fear of what else Hexley might do. She was enamoured with Julie in that moment and didn’t want to take her eyes away from her. Not only did she get to see somebody else put in the same position she’d been stuck in since yesterday but the feeling of power and control over a somebody like this touched Hexley in ways that she hadn’t ever been before. She saw Julie start to squirm under her gaze and then after a moment drop to a squatting position. “Oh god please don’t watch me.” The diapered goth started to grunt and strain on the floor, still holding her skirt up to expose her padding. The diaper started to sag between sighs of relief and grunting as Julie messed herself in the middle of her boss’s office.  
“She must have lost her control over her potty training.”  
The diaper cover continued to stretch for another moment before Julie finally finished her embarrassing accident. As she went to stand Hexley couldn’t help but wanting to add to her displeasure and she met Julie’s angry glare with a smirk. They both started speaking at the same time “Dessip flesruoy.”/”Reddalb gniwolf.” Hexley felt a surge of pee leave her bladder into the waiting pull-up she was wearing, while Julie gasped at the newly added warmth to her messy diaper. Hexley drove her hands into her groin in a vain attempt to stop the flow, only to drive the squishy heat into an already wanting pussy. The idea of both her and Julie wetting their diapers at the same time drove her wild, she rubbed the pull-up’s padding into her crotch as hard as she could, pee stained the sides of her jeans as it escaped the leg holes. She mashed the padding around so wildly, aching for sweet release that she didn’t care what kind of mess she made in the moment. When it finally came she screamed and fell into her chair in a wild rush of sweet relief. Her vision returned after a moment of everything being blurry to find Julie on the ground sitting in her own soiled diaper and sucking her thumb. She looked annoyed at Hexley but patiently waited for her next order. “Julie I want you to go clean up and head of to bed, we’ll talk about what just happened later.” She nodded and stood, walking out without a backwards glance. “Jesus Christ, what just came over me?! I can’t believe I just did that or could make somebody else do that. I’ve got to keep myself in better check and stop listening to whatever strange whispering voices tell me.” Hexley scanned herself for the damage she’d done to her clothes. “Let’s go get cleaned up, then I need to figure out what to do next.”

1.Head to the kitchen and make sure they have what they need. Maybe talk to Lizzie while you’re there.  
2\. Head into Parafax and meet some potential candidates for the housekeeping staff at a local coffee shop, maybe look for some kind of magic teacher.”  
3\. Find Walpurgisnacht, and tame yourself a familiar.  
4.Talk to Aaron, see if he’s magic and figure out how he might be able to help you.

 

Please Vote here: https://linkto.run/p/C9R9IZ3O  
I’ll let the poll run for 5 days and then 5 days later we’ll have a new installment. I want to give a big thank you to my proofreaders who have really helped in building the world and editing the story, they’ve been very kind to give me their time and help.


End file.
